The present disclosure relates to transmissions for use in motor vehicles and, more particularly, to a dual-clutch automated hybrid transmission applicable for use in such motor vehicles.
Automobile manufacturers continuously strive to improve fuel efficiency. Efforts to improve fuel efficiency, however, are typically offset by the need to provide enhanced comfort and convenience to the vehicle operator. For example, it is well known that manual transmissions are more fuel efficient than automatic transmissions, yet a majority of all passenger vehicles are equipped with automatic transmissions due to the increased convenience they provide.
More recently, “automated” variants of conventional manual transmissions have been developed which shift automatically without any input from the vehicle operator. Such automated transmissions typically include a plurality of power-operated actuators that are controlled by a transmission controller to shift traditional synchronized dog clutches. However, such automated transmissions have the disadvantage that there is a power interruption in the drive connection between the input shaft and the output shaft during sequential gear shifting. Power interrupted shifting may result in a harsh shift feel which is generally considered to be unacceptable when compared to the smooth shift feel associated with most automatic transmissions. To overcome this problem, automated twin-clutch transmissions have been developed which can be powershifted to permit gearshifts to be made under load. Examples of such automated manual transmissions are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,966,989 and 5,890,392. While such powershift twin-clutch transmissions overcome several drawbacks associated with conventional single-clutch automated transmissions, a need exists to develop simpler and more robust transmissions which advance the automotive transmission technology.
Automobile manufacturers are also actively working to develop alternative powertrain systems in an effort to reduce the level of pollutants exhausted into the air by conventional powertrains equipped with internal combustion engines. Significant development has been directed to electric vehicles and fuel cell vehicles. Unfortunately, these alternative powertrain systems suffer from several disadvantages and, for all practical purposes, are still under development. However, several different hybrid electric vehicles are equipped with an internal combustion engine and an electric motor that can be operated independently or in combination to drive the vehicle.
There are two types of hybrid vehicles, namely series hybrid and parallel hybrid. In a series hybrid vehicle, power is delivered to the wheels by the electric motor which draws electrical energy from the battery. The engine is used in series hybrid vehicles to drive a generator which supplies power directly to the electric motor or charges the battery when the state of charge falls below a predetermined value. In parallel hybrid vehicles, the electric motor and the engine can be operated independently or in combination pursuant to the running conditions of the vehicle. Typically, the control strategy for such parallel hybrid vehicles utilizes a low-load mode where only the engine is used to drive the vehicle, and an intermediate assist mode where the engine and electric motor are both used to drive the vehicle. Regardless of the type of hybrid drive system used, hybrid vehicles are highly modified versions of conventional vehicles that are expensive due to the componentry, required control systems, and specialized packaging requirements.